


A Waiting Love

by Pixel_Machine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gaius is literally 60 and has to put up with so much he deserves a loving spouse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Machine/pseuds/Pixel_Machine
Summary: A short exchange between two people separated from the people they love.
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar & Estinien Wyrmblood, Gaius van Baelsar/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	A Waiting Love

“Is there any way that I can get you to trust me?” Gaius asked the elezen dragoon he’d encountered in the Black Rose manufacturing facility.

The man he was addressing paused, head tilting to the side as he thought for a moment, “Nothing comes to mind.” He replied, and turned to leave.

“…I could give you my word as a Garlean.”

“No good.” Estinien replied, and smirked a little bit, “I’ve known too many Garleans.”

“There’s really no way I could get you to believe me?” Gaius asked, and sorted through his mind for something more personal that would get through to the man. Coming up with an answer, he said in a much softer tone, “I give you my word as a man separated from the one he loves. Is that enough?”

Estinien paused, “One you love?” He replied, “You’ve piqued my interest now, Shadowhunter.”

“I speak of Kallias dus Baelsar, my husband of thirty-four years.” Gaius replied, “You may have that receptionist look into the name if you wish. I will provide you with as much information as you require to confirm his identity.”

“I will, given you put a promise on that name.” Estinien replied, “What does this husband think of your running around, working against the Empire and killing Ascians?”

“He does not know.” Gaius replied, “He likely believes that I am dead, just like the rest of Garlemald does.”

Estinien’s expression shifted slightly, as though he were confused and disgusted by the response.

“I will tell him I live when I believe it is safe for me to do so.” Gaius explained, “To do so now would only put him in mortal danger. Seeing as he cannot defend himself if he becomes a target of either the Empire or the Ascians, I must keep them from their gazes as much as possible until I am once again at his side.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen down the FFXIV fanfic writing hole.  
> Don't send help, it's nice here.


End file.
